


On My Way

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Miriam goes to LA





	On My Way

"Miriam, what are you doing?" Owen asked as soon as he walked into their shared bedroom, from his tone of voice she assumed he had talked to their parents before coming up here.

She continued to pack the last of the clothes she'd folded into a suitcase and zipped it up before pulling it off of her bed and onto the floor. "I'm going to see Eliza." She finally answered as she picked up another suitcase and started tossing notebooks and other essentials into it. "She has that spare room available since Quinn keeps moving around from Vegas to Central City, she's rarely ever there."

"How long are you staying?" He looked around at all of his sister's things scattered around her side of the room.

"Couple of months." She zipped the third suitcase and moved it to the floor with the others. "But, you're leaving too, right? You won't miss me."

"Is this about the trip?"

"No." She shook her head, trying to clean up the mess she made with all of her clothes.

"Is this about Lori?"

"Definitely not." Her tone shifted to more of an annoyed sounding one rather than her usual calm.

"Miri-"

"Owen, It's fine." She tossed the discarded clothes back onto a drawer and shut it. "You have a girlfriend, you want to spend time with her and see the world on leisure, there isn't anything wrong with that." She pulled the handles up on two of the suitcases and moved passed Owen to get them into the hallway. "You're going to experience new things, I'm gonna hang out with our older sister and write."

"We've never really spent months apart..."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Owen." She said, moving passed him again to grab the other suitcase and pull it into the hall. "Leaving was your choice, I'm taking advantage of it and getting out of the house too. We'll be gone the same amount of time."

"Are you made at me?"

"No."

"Miriam."

"No." Miriam stood in the doorway, looking through her side of the room one last time before starting to drag the suitcases towards the stairs.

Owen followed behind her and watched as she pushed each case down the stairs, he would usually ask if she needed help but he assumed with the mood she was in that she wouldn't accept his help anyway.

"Are you leaving tonight?" He asked, following her down the stairs, she shrugged.

"My flight leaves in about two hours, I'll make it to LA in time for Dinner."

"Why not go stay with Ada?"

Miriam paused in the center of the staircase to look back at her brother.

"JJ and Ada like writing music too, they'd be more help than Eliza."

"Maybe that's why I'm going." She said before turning back around and continuing down. "Maybe I don't want help. Maybe I want space. Eliza has her life set up, we'll see each other in the mornings and at night and for the time in between I get to think."

"About?"

"The next tour. You're the one taking a break, not me." She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the kitchen door for Will. "Can you help me with these?"

"You've already pushed them down the stairs despite what Dad said, is my help necessary?" He looked over his shoulder at her, she shot him a glare. "Yeah, I got it."

William came out of the kitchen and took two of Miriam's suitcases and carried them out of the front door, Miriam followed behind him with the last one.

"Have fun on your trip, Owen. You deserve the vacation."

"Miriam-" Owen followed them out into the driveway but before he could say anything else Miriam had already tossed the suitcase in the back of William's car and started getting into the passenger seat.

"I'll call you when I land." She said before shutting the door.

"Watch Rosemary, I'll be back soon." Will said before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car.

Maybe it wasn't a real goodbye, maybe she would regret it as soon as she boarded her plane, but if she had given him a real goodbye she would feel bad for leaving in the first place and she didn't want to feel bad. She also deserved a vacation, even if it consisted of spending hours staring at a blank page, trying to make words sound right together. She was going to figure it out, Owen was going to figure himself out. In the end they would be closer. They need time apart is all. They'll be partners in crime again soon enough.


End file.
